


Shall we dance?

by uchiha



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchiha/pseuds/uchiha
Summary: “Well, my King,” Claude says after a few moments, “shall we dance?”Dimitri blushes, looking at the hand in front of him, and nods, “with pleasure,” he stands up, and immediately is pulled to the dance floor.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Shall we dance?

Dimitri walks into the throne room, and gasps when he sees who’s standing there. His hair in a messy bun, his clothes as sharp as always, his boots dirty, and more braids in his hair than before. 

“Hello there, King, sir.” Claude waves with two fingers, and Dimitri smiles.

“Claude, it has been too long,” Dimitri extends his hand, which is taken in a handshake.

“I had to come back for teach’s rise to power,” He winks, and Dimitri laughs.

“Well, you made it in time, the party will start tomorrow evening.” 

“That means I can spend the rest of the time with our dear King then,” He winks again, and Dimitri’s face gains a slight bit of colour.

“Won’t that be too boring for you?” 

“Not at all! I want to see you in action,” Claude takes a few steps to stand next to Dimitri, “and I was thinking to woo you while we walk around.” 

“Claude, please,” Dimitri’s face gets even redder, and Claude laughs.

“Come on then, my King, let us explore your castle,” He offers his arm to Dimitri, and Dimitri can’t refuse it, taking it, as they start walking arm in arm around the castle grounds. 

They chat a bit as they do, Claude asking questions about the castle as they walk, Dimitri more than happy to explain it all. Claude points to every door in their path, so Dimitri shows the rooms to him. Some he refuses to open, as they belong to his staff and friends.

While walking through the training grounds they find Felix, who is teaching some new recruits sword techniques, and he lets them rest to go meet up with the visit. Claude asks him a few questions, mostly about his daily life, and Felix responds in his usual manner. He then tells Dimitri to make sure to rest, as they have a long ride ahead of them in the morning, and Claude laughs.

Later on they find Sylvain, who’s flirting with a girl as he helps her with some heavy materials. Claude winks at the girl who giggles, and Sylvain laughs.

“Been a while,” He says as a greeting, and Claude nods in agreement. They don’t speak for much time, Sylvain mostly asking Claude how his travels have been.

Dimitri listens without interrupting, and Claude places a hand on Dimitri’s arm, which makes the blond blush again. 

“Don’t bully our King too much,” Sylvain says with a smile, “Even if it is fun to do so.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep him happy,” Claude pats Dimitri’s arm, and Dimitri sighs.

“Don’t stay up too late Sylvain,” He says to the redhead, completely ignoring the comments they made.

“As you wish,” Sylvain vows lightly before telling the girl to keep on her way.

Dimitri guides Claude to an empty room, “You can stay the night here, “ dimitri says as they walk inside, “We’ll ride together to Garreg Mach tomorrow.” 

“Thank you for indulging me,” Claude smiles, and kisses Dimitri’s hand before letting it go.

Dimitri, blushing, nods, “Anything for a good friend.”

“Good night Dimitri,” Claude smiles and the blond nods, leaving the room.

The King’s party arrives to the monastery, faster than usual, ready to enjoy themselves, and with more food than anyone could eat. Claude is beyond himself with the preparations, as he’s not involved with anything, he’s content just watching. 

Dimitri seems to disappear for a while, his friends making sure to keep themselves busy, but not Claude. He goes to look for the King, checking all the rooms and areas where he thinks the other can be. He finds him in the chapel, standing in front of the recently fixed stained glass window.

“I know you’re there,” Dimitri says, not turning as Claude walks slowly towards him.

“Didn’t want to distract you,” He puts his hand on the blond’s lower back, and Dimitri smiles.

“I was just thinking,” Dimitri says, looking at the front again, “of all that has happened to get Byleth to be the archbishop.”

“She deserves it,” Claude moves his hand, “just as much as you deserve what you got.” 

“Thank you, Claude.” Dimitri smiles softly, and is about to say something else when Claude speaks.

“Say,” he starts, smirking, “We never got to dance together,” Dimitri turns to look at him, blushing yet again.

“What are you getting at?” 

“We have to dance together tonight, even if it’s just once,” Claude smiles as he starts walking away, “I’ll make you dance with me!”

That night, with the party at full swing, Dimitri finally takes a seat at his table, Sylvain and Felix joining him right after. They don’t say much, but the other two leave to dance together after a while. Dimitri watches as Ingrid laughs and twirls Mercedes and Anette, one in each arm, and they all laugh together. 

He’d lost sight of Dedue and Ashe after a while, but knowing how close the two are, Dimitri doesn’t really worry about it. Of course, Claude had been dancing all night, and Dimitri had been watching him, so when Claude, slightly sweaty and panting, joins him at the table, stealing Dimitri’s drink and downing it in one go, Dimitri can only laugh. 

“Tired?” He asks, passing a hand through his hair.

“Not at all!” Claude laughs, setting down the goblet, and sighs happily. “Just need to rest a bit it’s all.”

Dimitri smiles, and looks at the dance floor, Hilda finally able to make Marianne dance. 

“Well, my King,” Claude says after a few moments, “shall we dance?”

Dimitri blushes, looking at the hand in front of him, and nods, “with pleasure,” he stands up, and immediately is pulled to the dance floor.

They dance for what seems like forever, and Dimitri is exhausted by the time Claude leads him back to his table. His drink, having been refilled during their dancing, is a welcomed sight as Dimitri takes it and downs it in one go.

“You’re a better dancer than I thought you’d be,” Claude smiles as he leans into Dimitri’s space, “but now I want something different.” His voice dropped to a whisper, and Dimitri smiles.

“And what is that?” He leans into Claude’s face, looking at his lips.

“I think you know,” Claude moves forward the small space between them, and seals their lips together.

They kiss for a bit, until Claude smiles and leans back, “This is an amazing welcome home gift.”

“Does that mean you’ll stay this time?” Dimitri asks, and Claude kisses him again.

“I will travel for a couple of years more,” Claude says when they separate again, “but after that I’ll stay for real.”

“I’ll wait for you,” Dimitri whispers. Claude smiles and kisses Dimitri one more time.

“We have all night and all morning to be together,” He whispers back, and Dimitri blushes.

“I would love to spend this night with you.”

“And you will, my King.”


End file.
